fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Foxy
Not what you were looking for? See Funtime Foxy (disambiguation). '' '''Funtime Foxy' also known as just "Foxy" is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a Funtime redesign of the Classic Foxy from the first game. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance shares a lot of similarities with Mangle (most notably its pink and white color scheme), and a few with Foxy. However, unlike Foxy and Mangle, it is in a completely undamaged form (prior to the ending in which it gets scooped). Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which are capable of movement; the first split runs directly down the center of its face with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellowish-orange eyes. Funtime Foxy, however, has pink circles on its cheeks as opposed to the red of Mangle's. Funtime Foxy's ears have a pink center lined at the edges with a white outline. It also has three tufts of fur on its head. Funtime Foxy's body design resembles a suit or a tux. It has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, and pink inside its ears, around its eyes and at the tip of the tail. It has bright pink cheeks, a red bow tie and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts, Funtime Foxy has 5 fingers. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of its chest. Funtime Foxy stands at a height of 5.9 ft (Close to Funtime Freddy.) and weighs 290 lbs. Being the Shortest Main Animatronic in FNaF: Sister Location. Role in Sister Location Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. ---- In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes at Funtime Foxy too many or not enough times, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player and instantly start Night 4. ---- The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is presumably scooped and used to create Ennard. Custom Night Funtime Foxy returns once again the Custom Night in CAM 07. It initially appears behind the curtains, which are similar to the Pirate's Cove curtains from the first game. Funtime Foxy goes through five stages similar to Foxy's from the first game before running to the Private Room similar to Foxy.The only difference is that Funtime Foxy attacks the player from the right not from the left like Foxy. The first stage is not showing at all. The second stage is peeking from behind the curtains. The third stage is emerging from the curtains. The fourth stage is fully out of the curtains and looking at the camera (You can see Funtime Foxy's eyes are different from its' previous stages and also its' jumpscare.). The fifth stage is not in the camera feed at all. If you shut the door when you see Funtime Foxy not in the camera feed, then shut the right door (preferably the third stage on harder difficulties) before it jumpscares you. When you see the curtains fully closed again or when the player hears Funtime Foxy is already done knocking on the door, it is safe to open the door. Funtime Foxy does this in a very similar fashion to Foxy the Pirate fox from the first game, FNaF 1. Mentions "This is the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages children to play and share." - HandUnit (Night 1) "T''ry the light, let’s see what Funtime Foxy is up to."- HandUnit (Night 1)'' "Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion-activated."- HandUnit (Night 3) "Funtime Foxy has already been here today."- Ennard/Circus Baby (Night 5) Trivia *Funtime Foxy (Appearing in the game as a playable character), along with Circus Baby (Being in Update 2 ending) and Funtime Lolbit (Being a shop owner for "Bytes") are the only characters from the game to make their non-canon debut in FNaF World. **However, Funtime Foxy in FNaF World looks very different then the one in Sister Location due to the fact that it is supposed to be an undamaged Mangle. **Funtime Foxy's non-canon appearance in FNaF World has a hook, while it doesn't in SL, and lacks faceplates. *Funtime Foxy's color design is similar to Mangle from the second game. **Coincidentally, both of them are questioned which gender they are, as in Funtime Foxy is described a female, on night three, by the HandUnit several times, as male by the Angsty Teen one time. **On the Custom Night Menu, Funtime Foxy appears on the Girls' Night preset, but when you scroll over Funtime Foxy's image, the instructions on how to fend him off states, "Funtime Foxy will gradually emerge from his curtain." ***However, Custom Nights (excerpt for the Michael Afton's Cutscenes) are Non-canon. **In FNaF World, Funtime Foxy's non-canon design is based on what Mangle was before it was destroyed by the kids and left in disrepair. *Scott said on his Steam post that "I actually had the worst jumpscare from any of my games happen to me a few days ago while I was testing. Funtime Foxy scared the #$!@% out of me. Worst scare ever from one of my games." ''-''' 'Steam - August 22, 2016 @ 9:18 PM *Funtime Foxy, along with Funtime Freddy, are the only animatronics designed from their original FNaF counterparts. *Funtime Foxy's behavior to twitch could be a possible reference to Foxy being out of order due to his twitchy endoskeleton in the book Five Nights at Freddys: The Silver Eyes. *Funtime Foxy is the shortest full-sized animatronic in the game, being 5'9 (unless BidyBab, Electrobab, and both variants of Minireena are counted). *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game not to have voice acting. (If the Custom Night isn't counted) The other being Minireena. **This is strange, because Funtime Foxy has a voice box on its chest. **This is probably due to the fact that if there was a voice, it would show the gender, and Scott usally loves trolling people using the genders of some foxes in the games. **However, it is speculated that the computer voice may actually be Funtime Foxy, since it is heard when a maintenance vent is opened or when a motion is triggered. ***Supporting this is that Funtime Foxy is motion activated. ***Although, a fact disproving this is that the female voice says either "access granted" or "access denied" when the player tries to enter the Private Room, depending on how many stars the player has. This voice can't be Funtime Foxy, as they have already been scooped and is currently part of Ennard. ***Though it could be that (shown in the Source code on Scottgames.com, "Haha! Say goodbye to our friend! is probally Funtime Freddy.) Funtime Foxy can also speak through Ennard. (Though no other proof for this can back this up.) *According to Funtime Foxy's blueprint, it has the ability to record parents' voice and sync them to lure children. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple instead of white and pink. **This is the opposite for Funtime Freddy. *Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Fredbear & Friend's and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, Freddy has been in partnership with Bonnie, Chica, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie rather than Foxy. **The reason for Foxy's redesign could have been inspired from the fact that the original Foxy from FNaF 2 was one of the most popular animatronics at Fredbear & Friend's and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. ***Funtime Foxy holds a strong resemblance to Foxy in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2nd Anniversary picture, but with a tail. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withereds. *It's impossible to avoid Funtime Foxy's jumpscare because it will always scare the player at the end of Night 3. *Funtime Foxy is the second variant of Foxy not to be in some form of disrepair. **Also Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton legs and possess a tail. ***FNaF World isn't counted. *Funtime Foxy, Mangle, and their counterparts, are the only possible female versions of Foxy. *Unlike Foxy from the first game, who has three phases before leaving, Funtime Foxy has four. *Funtime Foxy is one of eight characters from the Five Nights at Freddy's to have more than one jumpscare. The other seven are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Springtrap (from the third game), Nightmare Freddy (from the fourth game), Nightmare Bonnie (fourth game), Nightmare Foxy (fourth game), Nightmare Mangle (if their jumpscares from the closet are counted), and Ennard (Being four) Audio Jumpscare Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare Sound from Funtime Auditorium: '''WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare Sound from Custom Night: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! '(This is shared with the other animatronics who jumpscare you in Custom Night ---- Door Knock The Knock Funtime Foxy makes when you successfully stopped it from reaching your office in Custom Night. Gallery Errors *During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare the top two face plates noticeably clip through their ears. The same thing happens with Funtime Freddy, but it is less noticeable. *In the trailer Funtime Foxy is shown to have pink eyelids in the stage scene, but ingame and in their side view in the trailer they are metal like the other animatronics. **This is likely a redesign or mistake by Scott. ***Though it could also be that they only show when their moved to the side as seen here. ***It could also just be the Lighting. *When Funtime Foxy is twitching you can see its lower body clipping into both of its legs. **The third twitching Funtime Foxy only has its lower body clipping into its left leg. *In the trailer, Funtime Foxy's finger will clip through their body slightly on stage. *When Funtime Foxy is twitching, Funtime Foxy seems to be missing its tail, this likely an error by Scott, or Funtime Foxy taking it off to get scooped. **This could also just be an object that is removable like Toy Chica's beak. **However, its tail could be out of the player view too. *On Custom Night, when Funtime Foxy about to sprint to the Private Room's Office, part of it's tail are missing. Category:Sister Location Category:FNaF World Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 5 Category:Custom Night Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Unknown Gender Category:Scooped Category:Freddy and Co. Category:Funtime Frenzy Category:Girl's Night Category:Top Shelf Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:Golden Freddy Category:Appears in FNaF World